


The Warmest Color

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [19]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Profanity, Slapping, Smut, intercourse, slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Again.”</p><p>“What?” My breath came back but I was still in shock.</p><p>She bit her bottom lip. “Again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmest Color

I had barely put my key in the lock and opened the front door when Carmen pounced on me.

“Gimme! Gimme it! GIVE IT TO ME!”

She bounced up and down in front of me, covering her bare breasts with one arm while making a grabbing motion with the other. As ever, she wore black knickers that left just enough of her arse bare for me to ogle, and one of her many pairs of tall black socks that go over her knees. This was her uniform whenever we were at home, whether in London or in Chicago.

“What?! What am I… oof!” I yelped as Carmen, finally giving up on keeping her breasts covered, grabbed at my waist with both hands. She squealed as she pulled up my sweatshirt, laughing with delight when I bowed forward so she could tug it off me and put it on herself. She threw her arms around me at the neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

“Sorry, baby, but it’s mine now. Mine mine mine.”

“Love, I hate to disappoint you, but not every item in my wardrobe that you happen to fancy is yours.” I stepped away from her, then held my hand out. “Give it back, please.”

Carmen just shook her head and laughed. “I think it’s hilarious that you still have this silly idea that you have total ownership of the unusually sexy and cozy things in your closet.” She shook her head and laughed. “Stupid boy.”

“Minx,” I growled. “Give. It. Back.”

She smirked at me before taking a step back. “Or what?”

I shifted as I felt my dick get hard. _Oh that little bitch…_ “Do you really want to find out?”

The tip of Carmen’s tongue flicked out to swipe at her upper lip.

“Sure.”

And just like that we were off.

Screaming with delight, Carmen raced up the stairs while I lunged after her. I caught her at the top, grabbing her around the hips just as she tripped and we fell in a heap. Our fall was broken by the runner in the hall, so we didn’t bang ourselves up too badly. My dick was hard and heavy, pressed against the soft swell of her ass as she lay, face down, beneath me.

Carmen murmured something I couldn’t hear.

“What was that, darling?”

“Nothing,” she whispered.

“It didn’t sound like nothing.”

When Carmen giggled, I began to tickle her. I went up on my knees, straddling her as she laughed harder and squirmed. Once she had turned herself around, and was lying on her back beneath me, I gave up on my assault and waited for my answer.

“Well?”

“It’s just…” Her eyes flicked down to look at the erection that was threatening to rip my jeans. “I’m surprised that you could run.”

“Really?”

“Well yeah. I mean, look. All that blood came rushing from your huge brain and your gigantic feet… to your absolutely massive cock!”

“Brat!”

I began to tickle her again, working my hands up under the sweatshirt so that her breasts were bared. As much as I wanted to capture one of her hard nipples in my mouth, I had to finish administering her “punishment”. I braced myself, placing one hand on the floor so I could lean closer to her face. But I was clumsy because I could not stop laughing, and neither could she.

All of a sudden, a spasm seemed to go through her body, and she jerked, bringing her knee up to kick me in the ass. My free arm went awry and then…

SLAP!

I had slapped her. My right arm had swung out then back in, bringing my open hand down upon her face. Her sweet face, her round cheek which had skipped over blushing pink to become a bright red.

Despite the fact that we had been yelling and laughing just moments before, we held our breath in shock. Carmen’s eyes were so big and so dark as she looked up me in astonishment.

Before I could gather her in my arms to apologize, console her, tell her she could have everything of mine because she already had my heart, she inhaled slowly. She released the breath, and as she did her pupils got bigger.

“Again.”

“What?” My breath came back but I was still in shock.

She bit her bottom lip. “Again.”

Before I could ask her again, she took my hand, the one that had hit her, and clasped it to hers. She kissed it, then rubbed it gently against her left cheek.

“Please.”

It was the way she said it, so demure but so insistent. I drew my hand back, though not as far as before and slapped her again. I did my best to make it fast and sharp, the way that I did when I would spank her on the ass.

And then we were on each other, desperately, almost savagely. I kissed her roughly, biting at her lip and even her jaw. Carmen pulled at my hair, yanking my head back so she could nip at my throat with her teeth.

When she was satisfied that she had bitten me enough, she fumbled with the zipper on my jeans and released my cock into her warm, soft hands. Carmen moaned as I pushed her legs open with mine at the knee, then thrust into her, hard, once I’d been able to yank her knickers off to the side away from her slick cunt.

She was so hot and wet and tight and I was hard and just so ready to fuck her, to take her, to break her. After days, weeks actually, of promotion and prancing and preening. Posing for photos, mugging for videos, and sitting patiently interviews. The Q&As where the questions and the answers were always the same, and rope lines with selfies and the smell of markers in my nose as I signed endless pictures of myself. Hours under bright lights or in darkened movie theaters, watching myself singing or dancing or glowering or fighting or fucking. Fucking women on screen who were not her.

We had made love in Paris, and then again earlier this week when we were both home, but I needed to fuck her. Really fuck her.

And so I did. Hard and fast, dirty almost, on the floor because the bed was simply too far. I wasn’t sure I could last very long. And I could tell from the way she tightened around me, around my cock that pounded into her so hard I wondered if we might actually combust, that she was so close.

“Oh fuck… yes… fuck. Shit. I wanna come… fu… now… now…” She was panting and then she was biting my shoulder, digging her nails into my ass. “Gonna come on you… your cock… so good.”

“Come on, baby.” I winced as I felt her nails scratch my back. “Come on my fucking cock.” I moved faster and harder, until I had no choice but to finish.

“Oh yes. Yes. Oh god, yes. Tom! Toooooom!” She yelled into my ear and I could feel her, feel the strength of her as she came, biting and panting and moaning and grabbing, just holding on.

Hips jerking, ass clenching, I pumped hard once, and then again, and I came inside her. Spasms of torturous pleasure, emanating from my cock, throughout my body, until at last I was finished, and just fell on top of her. I was done for.

Carmen whined a little, so I moved, lying beside her so I wasn’t crushing her. When I brushed a few sweaty curls off her forehead, she took my hand and kissed the palm. She turned to look at me, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Well, the sweatshirt, for one.”

I chuckled, then brushed my thumb against one of her nipples, as her breasts were still exposed. Carmen shivered.

“You’re welcome.”

“And thank you… for that.” She covered my hand with hers, stroking it gently.

“I didn’t know that was something you liked.”

“Honestly, I didn’t know I did either. Not until it happened.”

“Kind of like when you slapped me,” I whispered. “The first time we…”

“Yeah,” she breathed. “It felt so… like I had to do it. I wanted you so badly, and it was driving me crazy. So I slapped you.”

“And now I’ve…”

“Yeah. You did it to me. And I liked it.” She nodded slowly. “I liked it a lot.”

“I’m glad you liked it, though I was so surprised. You know I didn’t mean to, not without asking…”

Carmen nodded. “Yeah. But that was part of what made it good. The surprise, the shock.”

I kissed her shoulder. “Is that something we should do more?”

“I think so. Yes, we should. But it has to… make sense. You know? Like I’ll ask for it. Or if it’s already rough.”

“Okay. That’s fair.”

“And never from behind.”

“Of course.”

“Tom?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

I gently pulled her on top of me, helping her scoot up so she could kiss me. I sucked on her bottom lip before releasing it.

“I love you too, Button.” I fidgeted as I felt something in my back pocket digging into me. “Just a tick…”

Carmen laughed as I worked my hand around and withdrew the comb I had tucked away.

“So that’s where my comb went,” she mused. “I was wondering about it this morning.”

“Sorry, love, I was using it just as I left the house.”

“But…”

“What…”

“You were on BBC Radio.”

“Yes?”

She looked up at me innocently. “Who’s gonna see your hair on the radio?”

“Button…”

“Or is it a thing now? Your signature move?” A light came into her eyes. “Like… The Fonz? From Happy Days?”

“Watch it…”

“Okay, Fonzie!”

“Brat!”

“Though you’re more of a Chachi, now that I think about it. Not quite as cool as The Fonz.”

I slapped her ass gently once, then again. “Well, I guess that makes you Joanie, then.”

“That? I can live with. You with that comb? For the radio?” Carmen cackled. “I can’t… it’s just… hahahahahaha!”

“If you don’t stop… I didn’t mean to take it… listen, do you want another spanking?”

Carmen smirked. “Well… yeah!”


End file.
